Bajo la luna
by KandraK
Summary: Para bailar no necesitas música. Oneshot Ligero BusterxAsh, referencias AshxJohnny


**Bajo la luna**

 _Para Denise_

* * *

Las luces de los calamares que decoraban el teatro Moon se apagaron con la ciudad en calma. Era hora de dormir, lo supo desde que los autos dejaron de pasar y las calles perdieron su bullicio, pero él no tenía sueño. Al contrario, después de una exitosa noche de concierto, lo que más quería era relajarse y disfrutar de todo aquello que a pesar de los años, le parecía irreal.

Decidió disfrutar de las estrellas. Noches como aquellas se veían pocas veces sobre la ciudad y la falta de iluminación en las casas daba un empujón para que los astros se vieran claramente. El sólo pensar que podría quedarse dormido bajo tal postal le hacía sentir emocionado.

Cargó una silla de playa de tela y subió a su azotea, sin embargo, al dar los primeros pasos se percató de que no estaba sólo.

-Buenas noches, Señor Moon- dijo la intrusa. El koala reprimió su sobresalto al reconocer rápidamente a la dueña de la voz-

-¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Ya te hacía en casa, debes estar muy cansada

-No podía dormir

-¿Ocurre algo?

Ella sonrió desganada. Sería una noche larga para los dos.

 **. . .**

-Entonces, en resumen, Johnny te invitó a su graduación

-Algo así

-¡Pero vamos, alégrate! –exclamó Moon tras sorber un trago de su bebida- Uno no tiene un evento tan importante todo el tiempo

-No es algo que realmente me importe- confesó, imitando sus acciones. Habían hablado por casi una hora y su garganta estaba casi seca- Los cuentos de hadas cliché no son lo mío. Mucho menos los bailes cursis de secundaria.

-¿Entonces definitivamente no irás? –cuestionó, hubo silencio.

-No

-Entiendo… ¿Sabes, Ash? Las personas suelen dejar para después las cosas, dejan pasar las oportunidades y cuando las ven perdidas se torturan con las posibilidades. Cada oportunidad, por pequeña que sea o por aburrida que parezca, tiene un lugar en tu vida. Están ahí por alguna razón y deben ser aprovechadas o rechazadas con sabiduría y no por miedo.

-Nadie habló de miedo- contestó inmediatamente, claramente molesta.

-Tampoco dije que fuera tu caso, pero que sólo remarcaras eso me dice que sí lo es

-Y yo creo que ha leído demasiadas revistas para adolescentes, Señor Moon

-¡Puedo decirte tu horóscopo también!

-¡Ha! Me gustaría que lo intentara

El koala dejó su lugar con un brinco y miró las estrellas, haciendo ademanes de aficionado estelar. Cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua para jugar al gran director.

-Listo. El que los astros estén alineados con esta ciudad dice que mañana será un buen día para mostrar que Ash no tiene miedo de ningún baile escolar y que irá ahí, se presentará y robará las miradas de todo aquel que esté presente.

-Los astros no hablan, Señor Moon. Además, ni siquiera le dije mi signo zodiacal

-No hace falta

Él guiñó un ojo, queriendo transmitirle seguridad sin usar palabras. Tras una breve brisa que sacudió sus púas, ella decidió sentarse a su lado.

-¿Usted ha ido a uno de esos bailes?

-¡Por supuesto! –rió- Está lleno de personas hipócritas

-Y superficiales. Si sabe cómo son las cosas, ¿para qué me insiste?

-Porque Johnny debe estar muy ilusionado con esto. Creo que la razón por la que esos bailes son divertidos es la compañía. Para mí, Hiroshi mi acompañante fue una gran pareja de baile.

Moon guardó silencio llamando la atención de la adolescente. A juzgar de su profundo suspiro, él parecía estar reproduciendo una película imaginaria en el cielo despejado.

-Estoy seguro de que Johnny será una pareja excelente para ti. ¡YA LOS VI! El chico sensible y la chica ruda. Una combinación de cliché perfectamente volteado en la pista, bailando al ritmo de una canción lenta… ¡Ah! ¡Qué belleza!

Ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada, y dio un sorbo enorme a su bebida. En ese momento en que no quería cruzar mirada con el mayor, le parecía hipnótico ver cómo el líquido subía por la pajilla. Pronto, lo único que sorbió fue aire.

-No- reprimió una risa de burla- no me digas…

-No le diré

-¿No sabes bailar?

-Señor Moon, no lo diga tan alto- silenció entre susurros, llevando sus manos a la boca del koala

-Pero niña, haberlo dicho antes. Bailar no es más difícil que cantar. Sólo tienes que concentrarte en la música y dejar que tu cuerpo se mueva a su ritmo.

-Eso suena demasiado subjetivo

-Ven, te mostraré que no es difícil

Buster Moon sonrió y la jaló con emoción hacia el centro del techo. Ash sabía sus planes, pero no se alejó. No obstante, miró hacia todos lados en busca de algún intruso, cámara de seguridad u objetos voladores que pudieran ver la escena tan vergonzosa que estaba por protagonizar. Cuando sus ojos volvieron al koala, se encontró con una reverencia y una mano extendida hacia ella.

-¿Me permites este baile?

No supo si fue por el tono sutilmente seductor de su voz o por la intimidad de la noche, pero la idea de pronto no le pareció tan mala. Tomó la peluda mano de su acompañante y un agarre a la altura de su cintura la sorprendió con dulzura.

-Pero no hay música, Señor Moon

Él sonrió con ligereza.

-No la necesitaremos


End file.
